Sergei Shirokov
Russian | birth_date = | birth_place = Moscow, Soviet Union | draft = 163rd overall | draft_year = 2006 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks | career_start = 2001 }} Sergei Shirokov born March 10, 1986, in Moscow, Soviet Union) is a Russian professional ice hockey winger currently with the Manitoba Moose of the American Hockey League. Drafted 163rd overall in 2006, he is a prospect for the Vancouver Canucks of the National Hockey League (NHL). He previously played for HC CSKA Moscow, playing four full seasons with the club in the Russian Superleague and Kontinental Hockey League. Playing career After having played several seasons in the Russian Hockey First League (RUS-3) with HC CSKA Moscow's second-tier team, Shirokov debuted with CSKA's premier team in the Russian Superleague for eight games in 2004–05. The following season, he recorded 14 points in his 39-game rookie campaign in the Superleague. Shirokov was then selected 163rd overall in the sixth round of the 2006 NHL Entry Draft by the Vancouver Canucks. The sixth round draft pick was acquired in the Roberto Luongo trade with the Florida Panthers. Shirokov continued to play for HC CSKA Moscow and recorded a career-high and team-leading 41 points in 56 games as CSKA was realigned in the newly-formed Kontinental Hockey League (KHL) in 2008–09. After turning down a tax-free $500,000 contract in the KHL, an arbitrator ruled in favour of KHL rules that require all players under the age of 28 to re-sign with their current team. Instead, Shirokov went to North America and signed with the Canucks to a two-year, two-way US$1.75 million contract on August 17, 2009. The deal will see him make an annual US$875,000 at the NHL level or $67,500 (Cdn) in the minors. Shirokov made an immediate impression in his first training camp with the Canucks, but suffered a minor setback during the pre-season, missing a week with an injured knee. He recovered in time for the end of the pre-season to lead the team in exhibition scoring with seven points in four games. As a result, Shirokov earned a roster spot for the start of the 2009–10 season, beating out fellow Canucks prospects Cody Hodgson and Michael Grabner. He made his NHL debut on October 1 against the Calgary Flames, starting the season on the second line with Ryan Kesler and Mikael Samuelsson, as well as the first power-play unit. However, after going pointless in his first three games before becoming a healthy scratch, he was sent down to the Canucks' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Manitoba Moose on October 8. Shirokov scored his first AHL goal in his Moose debut the next day against Drew MacIntyre of the Chicago Wolves, also adding an assist in a 4–1 win. International play Russia}} Shirokov made his international debut with Russia at the 2003 U-18 Junior World Cup, earning a silver medal while contributing four points in five games. He continued to play with the national under-18 team, helping Russia to the best records at the 2003 Four Nations and 2004 Five Nations Tournaments. At the 2004 IIHF World U18 Championships, he helped Russia to another gold medal in Minsk, Belarus, defeating the United States 3–2 in the final. Shirokov contributed two goals in six games. Shirokov made the jump to the Russia's under-20 team in September 2004, posting the second-best record with Russia at the Four Nations Tournament. Several months later, he made his first of two appearance at the World Junior Championships in 2005. He scored eight points in six games at the top under-20 tournament in Grand Forks, North Dakota, helping Russia to a silver medal finish, losing in the final to Canada. In April 2005, Russia hosted the Big Prize Tournament in St. Petersburg, where Shirokov recorded an assist in two games as Russia posted the best record. The next hockey season, Shirokov competed in the under-20 Four Nations Tournament in September 2005, where Russia finished with the worst record. A couple of months later, he helped Russia to the best record at the Four Nations Tournament in November. At the 2006 World Junior Championships in British Columbia, Shirokov helped Russia to a second consecutive silver medal, losing once again to Canada in the final. He scored five points in six games. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International External links * * Category:Born in 1986 Category:Russian hockey players Category:Vancouver Canucks draft picks Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:CSKA Moscow player Category:Manitoba Moose player Category:CSKA Moscow player